Unnatural
by SPNdynamicDUO
Summary: TITLE CHANGE! AU! AH! Castiel is slightly confused on why everyone is congratulating him on a party he doesnt even remember. One night when Dean offers to let Cas stay the night, after a long night of working on a Science project, Dean finally confesses to Cas, what really happened at the party. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SPN universe. This is mine and my best friends very first SPN Fan Fiction. And of course it has to be a Destiel slash fic. I am honestly excited that we have decided to write this. Two girls Obsessed over SPN. You can say we're ½ of Becky. ;) First chapter is written by my best friend (and sister) Jen. YAY!  
Disclaimer: We do not own the characters. Except for Jen, Julie, and AJ, they are our own made up people. (Not really it's us fangirls adding ourselves in it)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
Castiel woke up with the biggest hangover possible. The sun, which was blaring into his room, was not working well with his excruciating headache. He slowly slide out of bed, his body aching in places he didn't know were possible. The boy walked carefully to the bathroom, but apparently not careful enough as he bumped into the table outside of the bathroom. He then "shushed" the plant sitting on the table, telling it that he was sorry, that he didn't mean to hurt his leg. The boy then stumbled the rest of the way into the bathroom.

Castiel stood by the toilet, starring at it. Debating on whether he really wanted to use it or not. It was tough for the teenage boy. He decided to use the toilet. Reaching for his pants, he grabbed nothing but the tiny hairs surrounding his shaft. He groaned, 'Great,' he thought 'I walked out naked."

After he used the restroom, throwing up a couple times as well, Castiel walked back to his room and slid on just a pair of boxers. He rubbed his head trying to relieve it from the throbbing but to no avail.

He walked down stairs to find clothes scattered all around. He scrunched his brow together in confusion. Castiel walks further into the living room also finding empty condom packets laying on the floor and couch. 'Oh god' he thought and then he's eyes widened when he saw his secret crush, Dean Winchester walk out of the kitchen smiling, also wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"What are you doing in my house?" Castiel asked Dean, placing his hands on his hips, trying to keep a stern face but failing.

"I slept over after the giant party we threw last night. You know since you're like the only high school student who lives alone, without any parents. Don't you remember last night at all?" Dean asks him walking over and placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel doesn't respond, he just cocks his head sideways with a confused look on his face, enjoying the feeling of Dean's hand on his bare skin.

"Obviously you don't." Dean acknowledges, "I can't believe you don't remember the dancing, and drinking and all the hot sex."

Castiel's eyes go wide. Dean and I had sex! I've always had a crush on him, with his electric green eyes, beautifully toned body and sandy blond hair that I just want to run my fingers through, but I figured he was straight as a pole. On the inside Castiel starts dancing while on the outside he keeps a passive look on his face.

"You really don't remember this do you?" Dean says again.

Castiel just shakes his head no, and regrets it right away, when he gets dizzy with pain.

"Damn man, that sucks. How could you forget all the girls! It was like a giant orgy in your living room, you had a ton on you. Probably like 6 'r 7 while I only had 4 'r 5. You are one sexy man my friend," Dean says smiling his gorgeous smile at him while patting him on the shoulder before going to pick up the trash laying all over the place.

Castiel's heart leaps in his chest when Dean calls him sexy, but he instantly becomes a little sad when he realizes Dean and him hadn't had sex. He was right. Dean would never like him.

Leaving Dean to clean up, Castiel makes his way into the kitchen and digs through a cabinet looking for some Advil for his throbbing head. Finally he fines some and swallows them down with a big glass of water. That's when he remembers Anna his 14year old, little sister. Shit Castiel thinks to himself hustling back into the living room in search of Dean. Who he finds lounging on the couch, his arm draped across his face.

"Dean, what happened to Anna during all this?" Castiel asks worry evident in his voice.

Dean chuckled slightly to himself.

"Well aren't you just the concerned older brother. Gab took her over to her friends Jess house when he realized this was going to get bad. Oh and in case your were wondering Jimmy went home with Julia. He told you but you don't remember anything so ya. "

Castiel let's out a deep sigh of relief when he hears his sister is okay but he feels bad having totally forgotten his twin brother, who he's always had a special connection with. Shrugging it off this once, Castiel goes and plops down on the couch next to Dean, leaving about a foot between them. Dean tenses a little, having Castiel near him made his skin tingle and long to kiss him like they had kissed last night, to feel Castiel's body against his, to have him deep inside him again no matter how much it hurt. He was sad Castiel didn't remember it, or maybe he just doesn't want to thinks Dean. Maybe everything that happened last night was because he was too drunk to realize what he was doing. Dean closes his eyes for a second and pictures Castiel's bright blue eyes starring into his, the softness of Castiel's lips against his, and the feel of Castiel's hard body moving as one with his. He feels him self getting hard and tries to cover it up by crossing his legs.

Sighing inwardly to himself, Dean rubs his forehead trying to rid it of the slight hangover he was dealing with. Although his obviously wasn't anywhere near as bad as Castiel's. He glances over at Castiel, who sat there looking kind of tense. Dean wishes he knew what Castiel was thinking.

Castiel on the other hand was tense due to the fact he was trying to ignore that longing feeling he always felt towards Dean. That feeling that he just wanted to lean over and press his lips against Dean's soft looking ones, and run his hands through Deans golden locks. Castiel bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud at the thought of having Dean inside him and being insides Dean. Castiel felt himself going hard and shifted positions, thanking god that his boxers were pretty loose and so hiding his now hard shaft.

Suddenly Dean jumps up. After watching Castiel bite his lip like that Dean just couldn't control himself anymore and had to get out of there before he jumped Castiel's bones.

"Uh," Dean stutters a little, "I've gotta get home and check on Sam." Dean tries to stand so that his hard on couldn't be seen. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow," he says as he quickly makes his way to the door, grabbing his shirt on the way.

Dean is out the door and jumping into his Impala before Castiel can even get a word in. Castiel chastises himself to be more careful to control himself around Dean, figuring he was the reason Dean left in such a hurry.

Castiel looks at the mess and decided to clean it up before Anna came home and wondered what the hell happened here. About an hour and a half later, Castiel has the house spotless and is dead beat tired. By now it's almost one in the afternoon and he remembers he has homework. Dragging himself up the stairs he makes his way into his bedroom and plops down at his desk.

He suddenly hears his phone go off and he hopes it's a text from Dean. He's disappointed when he sees his older brother, Gabriel's, name pop up in the screen. Opening up the text he reads "Hey, I am picking up Anna right now. I have been at work since six this morning, and I am not in a good mood so that house better be fucking spotless. I don't need Anna seeing condoms thrown all around the floor. I don't even wanna ask what happened last night. Just make sure that shit is cleaned up. PS Jimmy said hell be home around 6" Castiel smiled at his brothers oh so loving text and replied back, "Already done chief. See you in a bit 'MOM'." Castiel snickers a little when he hits send. Gabriel hated when he called him that but it was so much fun. Since his parents died in a car crash four years ago, Gabriel has been their official guardian. It was hard winning the custody fight but since he did have a stable job and he was already 18, Gabriel won out in the end and became the official guardians of Castiel, Jimmy, and Anna.

Castiel is just pulling out his English binder when his phone dings again. He grins when he opens another text from Gabriel saying "Fuck you!" Castiel laughs and puts phone back down and settles in for a long afternoon of homework with only the slight remnants of a hangover.

Dean meanwhile pulled up to his driveway next to his dad's old truck. After leaving Castiel's house, he drove around for awhile till he had calmed his nerves and gotten rid of the boner. He finally arrived home around 1:15. Sitting in the driveway, Dean glances over at his dad's truck, which he hasn't driven in months. Not since he got put in the hospital, slowly dying from liver cancer. His mom passed away in a house fire when Dean was only 4. Somehow Sam and he survived but his mother didn't. Sam wasn't really affected by it as he was only one at the time and has no memory of it. Dean on the other hand still had nightmares of the burning house. Now with his dad in the hospital, Dean was having to work full time, balancing school, work, and taking care of Sam. Since Dean will be turning 18 on January 24, he has been able to hold off the social workers and convince them that he can take care of things.

Dean climbs out of the car, groaning a little at the pain he was in. His ass was crazy sore from having Castiel in him last night but he couldn't let it show. No one knew that he wasn't straight. Dean had even had girlfriends off and on just to keep people from being suspicions. He had never been into any of the relationships though.

Dean shivers a little in the cold December air and curses himself for forgetting his jacket at Castiel's place in his rush to get out. He quickly hurries inside and is greeted with a sparkling clean house. Something that hasn't really happened since John, his dad, had been in the hospital.

'What the fuck,' thinks Dean to himself shutting the front door with his foot. That's when he smelt it, the undeniable smell of smoke. Dean's body tenses up as it always does when he smells this. Memories of the house burning down come flooding back to him but he pushes them down. Making his way to the kitchen, Dean finds a very sheepish looking Sam sitting at the kitchen table looking down at his hands. Sam was only 13 but typically he was very mature for his age. Dean never really had to keep a close eye on him, meaning he could usually leave him home alone for a night and not have to worry. Apparently that wasn't true anymore.

Walking over to the table, Dean tries to stay calm as he slowly and gently eases himself into the seat across from Sam, trying not to grimace as his sore butt hits the hard wood of the chair. Dean looks over at his brother who looks almost nothing like him, with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Sam," Dean says calmly, "What the hell did you do?"

Sam sits there for a second picking at the table. Finally he looks up a guilty look in his eyes.

"Uh… nothing much… I just kind of blew up the microwave." Sam quickly looks down again and tenses up waiting for Dean to start yelling at him. Dean takes a calming breath and slowly stands up and heads into the kitchen. He is greeted with a clean kitchen except for the giant hole where most of the microwave is gone from the wall. Scorch marks marked the walls next to it and the hole is black. Dean stares wide eyed at it. He closes his eyes for a second and pinches the bridge of his nose. Lowering his hand he slowly turns away from the remains of the microwave and turns back towards Sam, who is cowering in his chair.

"How. Did. You. Manage. To. Do. This?" asks Dean, who is clenching his teeth.

"Well… uh… no one ever told me metal couldn't go in the microwave. I am so sorry Dean I really am! I didn't mean to! I was just hungry and you weren't home yet and I hate bothering you. So I decided I would make myself lunch. I mean I have done it before. I am thirteen after all. I just typically make myself a sandwich though. You've always taken care of me when it comes to food. I know how to do the laundry and mow a lawn, but I am hopeless in the kitchen and.." Dean cuts Sam off knowing he will go on and on because he's nervous. Dean's face softens a little though when he realizes Sam was just trying to be a big boy and do things for himself. Dean has coddled him a little too much, scared of losing him when he's already lost a mother and soon to be his father soon.

Dean sighs outwardly and walks over to Sam and strokes his head.

"Its okay buddy I understand. I should teach you how to cook on your own anyway, especially because I am gone so often. Look I will tap into out emergency money and see about getting this fixed up. Next time though, please just call me. I would rather you bother me then get hurt." With that Dean placed a brotherly kiss on Sam's head. Sam properly stands up and hugs Dean tightly. Dean smiles down a little at his younger brother.

"You are still grounded for a week though. No hanging out with friends at all this week." Dean says to Sam patting him on the cheek before turning back to the kitchen to see what can be done about the hole in the wall. "Jerk," Sam mutters, "Bitch," Dean shoots back before saying "I am so glad you weren't hurt at least. How did you put the fire out?" Dean asks, his stomach clenching at the thought of his brother dying in a fire too.

"Oh, well there wasn't really any fire. It just kind of blew up and I wasn't in the kitchen when it happened. So you don't have to worry about any shrapnel hitting me." Sam says.

Dean lets out a breath in relief. "Alright, why don't you just go to your room and finish any homework you have. I will order pizza later for dinner. Right now I'm going to see what I can do about this damn hole."

Sam walks back to his room, head hanging low, feeling like he can't do anything right.

Dean stands in the kitchen and stares at the black hole, feeling like crying but he never would. He hasn't cried since he was eight, always keeping strong for his younger brother. However, right now all Dean wishes for is for once to be allowed to be weak, for once to have someone else take care of him. He thinks about last night and how amazing it was to be wrapped up in Castiel's warm, inviting arms. Dean shakes his head and gets to work on cleaning up the rest of the microwave, the whole time thinking about his Castiel.

* * *

**Review! Tell us what you think? Criticism is welcomed. :) Oh and we don't have a title so for the time being it's called TO BE DECIDED. If you have a good title let us know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 foolish mortals. Just kidding, hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. It was full microwaves exploding, poor Sammy, right? Well, I can honestly. I have no idea what I am writing for this chapter. So bear with me for a while, okay? It's my first attempt, clearly. I just hope it's up to your guys standards, now onward with this chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Supernatural or its characters. Eric Kripke is the genius behind this amazing, delicious, *drools* Uh, where was I… Oh yeah, we don't own anything, Except, Julie, Jen and AJ.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Castiel stood at his locker as people walked past him patting him on the back, congratulating him on an excellent party. Thing is, Castiel can't even remember throwing that party. There were kids that he hadn't even known coming up to him. This was very weird for Mr. Blue eyes. He closed his locker rather hard and turned walking forehead first into someone's nose. Not just anyone's, Deans. Castiel threw his head back and growled. _Why don't you just strike me with lightning while you're at it! _He yelled at the ceiling of the school. Looking back in Dean's direction, he noticed metallic green eyes had a nose bleed. Cursing under his breath, Castiel walked the short distance between him and Dean to try helping Dean.

"I am so sorry" Cas' voice was a bit deeper today than usual. Talk about puberty change in 15 minutes. He tried to clear his throat. "Here," his voice cracked and clamped his mouth shut.

Dean just stared at the teen in bewilderment. He couldn't stop the blood spurting chuckle, gasping after he did so. His blood was now on Castiel's shirt. Cas looked down and frowned. "Oh geez" Dean said pinching his nose. "I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." Dean tried to wipe it off, but it only spread out on his shirt.

"Please stop. People are staring." Castiel finally got his normal voice back. "Just let me get you to the nurse's office."

Dean nodded and walked to the nurse's office with him. "So do you remember the party now?" Dean pressed. He looked at Cas and realized he wasn't going to get an answer. "Are you mad at me?" Still no answer, "What's your problem?"

"Everyone," Cas had said. His voice was monotonous.

"What did I do?" Dean asked almost afraid to get the next answer.

"Everything," and like that Cas just kept his cake-hole shut. He didn't want to talk anymore. He was more embarrassed at the fact that he collided heads with Dean. (Boy does that sound wrong) and he now has Dean's blood spread on his shirt.

Dean nodded and stayed silent.

The walk was agonizingly painful. Dean wanted to reach out and hold Cas' hand and wanted to call him his boyfriend, not partner. Be something more than a friend, but that was hard to do, if Castiel didn't share the same thoughts back. He was so wrong; because in the mind of Castiel, he was thinking of just pressing his body against Dean's and attack his gorgeous lips. A very heated, fantasy make out session in his head and his pants were hurting his now throbbing hard on. So much for keeping my distance, Castiel thought.

Finally getting to the nurse's office, Cas walked him in with a slight flush to his face. The nurse looked up and gasped at the sight of Dean's bloody face. She rushed over and grabbed Dean, pulling him away from Castiel. Dean gave a worried look over at Cas shrugging his shoulders.

"Geez, what happened to your face?" She asked tipping Dean's head back examining his nostrils.

"I was born this way. My mom said my face is that of an angel." Dean smirked. The nurse didn't think it was too amusing. She wiped his face off with a moist paper towel and gave him Advil.

Dean had walked Castiel to his class after the unexpected Nurse's office visit. Dean enjoyed the time he spent with Castiel, even there was only a little amount of time to do so. Castiel looked at the teen next to him, he inwardly smiled and was very grateful that the boy hadn't decked him in the face for injuring the beauty of his face.

Stopping at Castiel's classroom, Dean stopped and looked at him. "I'll see you in gym, okay?" Dean was really excited for gym now. He usually hated it, since he wasn't very physically active, but it gave him an excuse to stand near Cas and watch as the good looking boy changed. Ugh! Dean needed to stop his gutter mind before he jumped Castiel's bones in the middle of the hallway. He really didn't care who saw either.

Castiel just nodded and walked into the classroom, leaving Dean stand there. He didn't even turn around to know that Dean was staring at his ass when he was walking away.

Physics dragged on for Castiel, thank goodness he could get to his next class, which he shared with his twin brother Jimmy and Jimmy's girlfriend Julie. She was a sweet girl, very talkative though. She would just bring up conversation about what her and Jimmy did, but honestly, Castiel didn't care for what her and Jimmy did.

"Hey Cas" Julie waved her hand over to him. Great, Jimmy wasn't there yet. Now he had to spend his time attempting to ignore Julie and fail.

He smiled politely. "Hi Julie, you look great?" It came out as a question because the poor kid didn't know how to talk to his brother's girlfriend. His kindness would probably come off as flirting.

"Thanks, I got extensions put into my hair. It's for the play. You know Beauty and the Beast. I'm Belle. Are you going to come to the Rehearsals? I heard Dean Winchester got the part of Clocksworth. Can you imagine Dean, as a grumpy clock, and dancing around on stage?" She laughed more to herself. This had gotten Castiel's full attention. Dean was in a musical? Oh this was too good to be true.

Jimmy finally came in and took a seat next to Julie and Castiel gave his brother a thank you look. The boy was tired of Julie talking to him. It made him tired, hell he was exhausted and his jaw was hurting as if he was talking a mile a minute.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Dean was listening close to Dr. Milligan give directions on how to make a covalent bond. He hated chemistry, he very much preferred Biology. He gave up when she said a word he didn't know. He was just going to wing it and hope he doesn't make a strange chemical reaction and let the school explode. He'd leave that to Sam. Finally getting the opportunity to get a partner and work on what reactions you would get, Dean looked around for the smartest person in the room. Until he realized he was in stupid Chemistry, everyone in the room was as stupid as him. He growled and excused himself to the bathroom.

He got halfway down the hall when he ran into his cousin Jo. He put his hand over his chest to stop his heart from hammering out of his chest. He walked up to her but she seemed to be in hushed town talking on the phone. She looked up and her eyes widen then hung up the phone quickly.

"Dean-o!" She smiled at the boy. "What are you doing out of class?"

Dean looked around and shrugged. "Not being in class. I don't know. Who were you talking to?"

"That's none of your god damned business" She snapped harshly at him.

Dean raised his hands in surrender and backed away from him. "Sorry I asked. Don't bite my head off."

"You shouldn't be nosy." She cocked her head to the side assessing her cousins demeanor. Dean always got scared when she did that. She was like some type of psychic and can read right through him. He hugged himself knowing what she was doing and he didn't like it at all.

"Well you shouldn't be on your phone during school hours Harvelle." Dean snapped back at her. "Look I understand it is your time of the month, but you doing have to get all PMS-y on me."

That statement would have gotten him an upper-cut to the face, but Jo relaxed herself and glared at him. "Listen, Winchester. Who I talk to on the phone, is none of your business. Got me?"

Dean smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "It was your mom, wasn't it? She's leaving again and you have to run the RoadHouse while she's gone."

Jo gave up and leaned against the locker sighing. "Dean, why must you delve into things that you shouldn't? You can randomly ask the wrong people and they'll bring you into an unwanted gang."

"Is that what you're in?" Dean now crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe, but tell no one. Or I'll shoot you in the balls and your boyfriend will have nothing to play with." She stopped and thought for a minute. "Now that I think about it, you really have nothing to offer anyways."

Dean gasped at her and cupped his crotch. "Listen cuzzo, my boys are the size of Uranus."

"Are they also blue? Because I heard you haven't gotten any." She smirked and bit her lip.

"Bitch," Dean walked away just to get away.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Dean ran to the boys locker room before Castiel had gotten there. He wanted to change with Cas and watch the boy undress. Yes, it was a bit creepy but he was really excited. Every time the door opened, Dean had gotten excited, but only to be disappointed that Cas hasn't entered the locker room yet. He was hoping Cas hadn't gotten sick and he was stuck with Garth for a gym partner. Finally, the door opened and Cas walked in, with a guy following him. They looked closer than ever. The blond was touching on Castiel's arm and the boy was enjoying the touches. Yet, when Dean touched him, he would run the other direction.

Cas and the new guy stood next to Dean. Dean ticked his jaw and he sucked in a huge breath between his teeth. "Hey Dean, meet a very good friend of mine. Balthazar, he just transferred here from Jefferson."

So the bastard had a name huh? Well, Dean couldn't deny, the guy was gorgeous. Blue eyes, blond hair, every girls fantasy. "Hello Dean" Mother Fuck, the bastard had a British accent. Yep, he lost Castiel for good. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. How did you lose Cas? He wasn't even yours to begin with. _He told himself. **Shut up self, can't I imagine that he was mine? I mean we did have sex. **_That's because he was too drunk to even know what he was doing. _

He growled and punched the locker and Cas looked at him. "Dean are you okay?"

"I am fine Castiel." He gritted through his teeth and got changed.

Castiel did the same thing and looked at Dean, still in shocked that the boy was having a bi-polar moment. Cas looked at Balthazar, but Baz just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stand there as if nothing happened. Dean slammed his locker closed and the boys followed the gym coach out to the track.

"All right, you will be running, walking is allowed but show at least that you give a crap about your grade. Jog, Run, Walk. Just get out of my face. If I see you sitting down, I am failing you for today." The coach stared at them when no one moved. "Jesus Christ, do I have to hold your hand just to get you started. GO!"

The class started to move, but Dean stayed where he was as he watched Castiel and Balthazar walking together. Too close for his liking. Dean started to move his buns as he had enough of staring at what he'll never have.

Castiel and Balthazar were silent as they started walking, but Balthazar wasn't one to stay quiet for long. They talked about what they have missed since Balthazar moved away. Seems like Cas wasn't the only one who had moved on. He found out that Balthazar had a couple relationships, but all have failed due to the fact that Balthazar was still in love with Castiel. Cas wasn't shocked with the news, he knew that Baz was in love with him still, he just didn't return the favor due to a green eyed hottie that always seems to be there for him, even though they were never friends.

Balthazar stopped talking as Dean purposely ran into him. He glared at the back of Dean's head. "That boy has had nothing but an attitude since you introduced me to him. What seems to be his problem?"

Cas just shrugged, he was wondering the same thing. He would have to ask Dean but didn't want to get punched in the face. Boy, would that hurt? He saw what Dean was capable of.

"Hey Cas?" Baz took Castiel out of his thoughts; the blue eyed boy looked at him. "I do miss you, wish we had that special connection again."

Cas couldn't say the same thing. He was in love with someone else. Dean. His mind had taken him back to when he and Balthazar were dating. It was so not the right time.

_At 15 years old, Castiel thought he was in love. He spent almost every day with Balthazar. Both boys lying to their parents for sleep overs, only to have sex and sleep with each other. Castiel didn't know that his first love would come to an end so quickly. Day and night, all of that belonged to Balthazar. He couldn't get enough. Both boys addicted to one another, but that was just at 15. _

_9 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 11 hours, 20 minutes and 7 seconds. That's how long they lasted. _

"_Baz, no. I'm not in the mood tonight." Castiel said as he sat on the couch in Balthazar's house. The older boy kissed Castiel's neck. _

"_C'mon Cassy, just tonight. No more after this." Baz tried to reason with him. _

"_You said that the first time we did this." Cas pointed out to the blond. _

_Baz looked at him and shrugged. "Sue me." _

_Castiel rolled his eyes and just let Balthazar do what he wanted. "You better be quick."_

"_Don't rush perfection, beautiful." Cas scoffed. "What?"_

"_I'm not rushing perfection. I'm rushing you, ass-butt" Baz laughed at that and kissed the smaller boy. _

_Baz had laid Castiel back on the couch, unzipping the smaller boys pants and pulled them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Cas hissed as the cool air had hit his hard penis. He gasped as Baz started to stroke his shaft with one hand, the other cupping his sac. Cas groaned as he was already in his euphoric state. He was easily turned on and didn't really come on demand. He came when he wanted to, and right now, his body was telling him to come hard. He was holding back until Balthazar put his lips to Castiel's tip, licking off the pre-come that had already formed there. _

_Balthazar had shoved Castiel's hard cock into his mouth, gagging in the process. Castiel felt Balthazar's throat muscles contrasts around his penis. He moaned as the blond started to suck hard on his cock as if he were trying to drink every last inch of him. It started to hurt; he grabbed onto the blonde's hair and groaned in pleasure as he released every drop into Balthazar's mouth. _

_Balthazar looked up into the eyes of the boy who was in a euphoric bliss. He smiled knowing that this was his doing. But that moment was short well lived. _

_They didn't even have time to clean up the mess or put Castiel's pants back on. Balthazar was on his feet, being pulled by his father. Castiel was no longer in his stupor as he was witnessing his boyfriend getting his ass beat. Castiel pulled up his pants and shook his head. _

"_You, FAGGOT!" Balthazar's father yelled at Cas. "Get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _

_Castiel didn't even need to be told twice. He ran out of the house as fast as he could. He finally made it home where he hadn't told anyone, not even his twin brother. _

It took Castiel until now to realize. He wanted a relationship with someone, whose parents are acceptance towards his sexuality. He knew he couldn't get that from half of the gay guys at school. But he knew that he was crazy about Dean Winchester. He didn't even have this much feeling towards Balthazar when they were dating. He wasn't even dating Dean and he felt that strong connection. He just wished he knew what Dean's deal was.

Dean watched Castiel from the other side of the track. He couldn't see well from the distance, but he could tell that Castiel wasn't interested in Balthazar. Whatever happened to them before, must have snuck up Castiel unexpectedly.

The coach blew the whistle informing everyone that they needed to get back inside. Dean couldn't get inside any faster. Forgetting where he was, Dean crashed into a pole, knocking him on his ass. "SON OF A BITCH!"

The class laughed at the eldest Winchester, and Dean glared at all of them. They all shut up as they continued on to the locker room. Dean was then welcomed with a hand, he looked up seeing Cas holding out his hand. Dean took Cas' hand in his and smiled at how soft, warm and gentle it was. Castiel pulled Dean up and smiled. Blue staring into Green. Dean realized then as well, he was crazy about Castiel Novak and both boys didn't know how much they meant to each other.

* * *

**This amazing Chapter was written by Julia, my awesome Sister. We're gonna be switching every other chapter! Don't forget to review with any response. Criticism is very welcomed. Hope Y'all liked the chapter. Take Care. Jen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter and so far the longest :D Some crazy stuff happens in this one! Don't forget to review! We love reviews. :3 **

**Disclaimer: We sadly don't own anything except Jen, Julia, and Aj. **

**Also if any of yall out there have read Vampire Academy then you should recognize someone in this ;D enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Castiel and Dean changed quickly after PE neither acknowledging how much of an ass Dean was during the period. Balthazar was a senior this year so he had off campus lunch making Dean a very happy person.

Castiel and Dean walked to lunch like they do ever other day, joking and laughing with each other. Yet things didn't feel normal. Both boys were fighting with their emotions for the other, both denying that the other would ever have feelings for them.

They arrive at the lunch room and quickly grab their food looking for a table to sit at. Castiel spots Jimmy, Julia, and Jo already seated at a table and so the boys head over to them. They greet them and then sit down next to each other, bumping arms in the process making them both blush.

"Hey guys!" Julia says to Castiel in her always overly friendly way, "How you are boys today?"

Dean just rolls his eyes at her and turns to talk to Jo, while Castiel smiles slightly, trying to be nice.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking."

As more people arrive into the cafeteria people start walking up to Castiel and patting him on the back congratulating him even more on his awesome party. Dean looks over at Castiel and can tell he's getting really pissed off. Castiel clenches his teeth and balls his hand into a fist trying to ignore all these people talking about something he can't even remember. Castiel is just about to stand up and start telling everyone off when Dean decides to cut in before Castiel does something he'll regret later.

"Hey Cas!," Dean yells at him. Castiel turns to look at the green eyes sitting next to him. But instead of seeing Dean, Castiel is greeted with a face full of whip cream from the pie Dean had on his plate.

"What the fuck Dean!" Castiel exclaims whipping the cream off his face. Castiel sees Dean grinning at him and he can't help but smile back.

"Oh you are so going pay for that!" yells Castiel grabbing ketchup and squirting it at Dean. Dean growls and grabs his piece of pizza and throws it at Castiel. Castiel sees it coming and ducks before it hits him causing the pizza to hit some guy walking past the table. He turns and tells "Who threw that!"

Dean and Castiel turn away pretending it wasn't them, while Jimmy cracks up laughing. The guy they hit turns and chunks his bowl of soup at the table next to the two boys. The people at that table screamed and stand up then start throwing food back. Not too long afterwards the whole cafeteria was in a full out food fight!

Castiel and Dean are laughing their asses off and running around trying to get more ammo. Castiel ends up grabbing a hand full of mashed potatoes and aims them at Jimmy. They never reached him though, instead hitting Julia square in the face. Castiel freezes scared that Julia is going to come over and kill him while Dean on the other hands leans against the wall he's laughing so hard. Julia slowly takes her hand and wipes the potatoes off her face, shooting daggers and Castiel.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" She says and grabs a bowl of pudding, chunking it with all her might towards Castiel. Castiel ducks quickly and the pudding ends up smacking Dean in the side of the head causing him to stop laughing and stand there shocked for a second. Then he grins and climbs up on the nearest table and yells "Pudding!" Castiel sneaks up behinds him and yanks on his pants hard causing them to drop down to Deans ankles. So now Dean is standing on a table in the cafeteria yelling pudding and shaking his hips in only his boxers. The whole cafeteria laughs and other people start climbing onto the tables too. Castiel reaches and pulls Dean off the table after he had his pants back on and they stubble out of the cafeteria laughing and shoving each other.

"Come on, lets go get cleaned up," Dean says to Castiel still laughing. They walk into the bathroom and see their reflections in the mirror making them start laughing all over again. There's is ketchup and pudding all over Dean's face and whip cream and tomato sauce all over Castiel's hair and face. The boys grab some paper towels and wet them, wiping the crap off their faces.

Castiel looks over at Dean and sees his missed a spot. Leaning over he wipes it off, running his hand down the side of Dean's face and neck. Dean freezes under Castiel's touch and blood rushes to his face. His green eyes lock with Castiel's bright blue and they stand there for a second frozen.

Castiel clears his throat, "Well I've got to see you later Dean." Then before Castiel can help himself, he places a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek and then bolts out of the bathroom terrified of Dean's reaction.

Dean stands there shocked. His cheek tingles where Castiel's lips touched it. Dean smiles to himself thinking 'Maybe, just maybe Castiel really does have feelings for me... Or maybe he was just being sweet. Ugh! Fuck you emotions!' With that Dean storms out of the bathroom towards mechanics.

After leaving the bathroom, Castiel slowly makes his way to his next period which is history. He arrives at class right before the bell and spots Balthazar sitting in the spot he usually does.

He smiles as Castiel walks up to him. Castiel smiles back but his mind is still focused on Dean and how badly he just wanted to plant a kiss right on his beautiful lips. Frustrated Castiel sits down next to Balthazar not even caring that he was sitting in his seat.

Mr. Crowley starts talking about the civil war but Castiel zones out and starts doodling on a piece of paper. He's pulled out of his day dream of Dean and him fucking when Balthazar taps him on the arm. Startled Castiel looks up and sees that Balthazar has moved his desk right up against Castiel.

"I figured we could do the civil war project together. Especially because I'm new and you're a genius."

Castle looks at him confused "Project?" He asks.

"You weren't paying attention at all just now were you?" Balthazar asks Castiel.

"Um... No," replies Castiel sheepishly.

Balthazar just laughs. "Well we have to do a project where one of us is the confederates and the other is the union and we have to write about each and then act out a scene between them. So who do you want to be?"

Terrific Castiel thought. He was going to have to act. "I think I'll be the Union." Balthazar chuckles. "Want to play the good guys I see." He scoots even closer to Castiel and places his hand on Castiel's thigh.

"Why don't we hang out after school this week and work on it?" Balthazar says suggestively, while moving his hand farther up Castiel's thigh. Castiel just looks at his hand not even fazed. Only Dean can get a response out of him.

"Balthazar stop," says Castiel gently pushing his hand away. But instead Balthazar grabs a hold of his hand and holds into.

"Come on Cas! Give us another try. Maybe you do still have feelings and you just don't realize it. Besides I live with my aunt now not my homophobic parents. Please Cas," Balthazar begs him, batting his long eyelashes at Castiel.

Castiel looks at him with a look of sympathy. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try again?' Castiel thinks, 'I don't think Dean would ever like me anyway and Balthazar is obviously perfectly willing to try. I might be able to learn to like him'.

Castiel sighs and places his head on his desk. Tons of emotions were welling up in him and he was so confused. He feels Balthazar place a comforting arm around his shoulders. Yet Castiel doesn't feel a thing, nothing like that wonderful tingling sensation he got whenever he was around Dean.

Lifting his head he looks into Balthazar's blue eyes. "I'll think about it," Castiel tells him hesitantly. Balthazar's face lights up and he hugs Castiel tightly.

"You're amazing you know that!" exclaims Balthazar right as the bell rings, "I'll see you eighth period babe." says Balthazar placing a light kiss in Castiel's head. Castiel groans inwardly and wonders what he got himself into as he miserably makes his way to art.

As soon as he steps into art though and sees Dean waiting in the back of the room in their usual spot all worries go away. He made his way back towards Dean and plopped down at the easel next to his.

"Hey," Dean says to Castiel smiling, happy to see blue eyes again. Dean didn't understand why but just being around Castiel made him happy. "You smell kind of sweet, like whip cream," jokes Dean elbowing Castiel with a smile. Castiel smiles and winks at Dean, "Because I am sweet. You just jealous you can't have the amazingness that is me." Castiel jokes. Dean thinks to himself 'Oh god I wish I could."

Dean's cheeks go red as he thinks about just how much he wanted to taste just how sweet Castiel really was. Castiel was thinking about how sweet he bet Dean was and he felt himself starting to get hard.

Both boys were pulled out of their thoughts when their teacher clapped her hands together to signal the start of class. Her name was Yeva. She was a relatively sweet old woman who was from Russia. However if you missed behaved she knew the perfect way to keep you in check. She seemed to have an extra sweet spot for Castiel but then again most teachers did.

"Alright children, today we are going to start an art project. You just create a self portrait of yourself surrounded by symbols that represent someone who means a lot to you. It can be a parent, sibling, friend, or someone who you want to express how you feel about but can't tell them or don't know how to. You can either paint or draw this. It's due next friday. So you have a week basically a week and a half to work on this. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Other wise I suggest you get started with planning." With that Yeva nods at everyone and gives Castiel a knowing look causing him to blush before she sat down.

Castiel sits there and stares at his blank easel. He knew who he wanted to represent in his drawing. It was Dean. Castiel thought about how this would be a perfect way to get all his feelings for him out since he can't actually tell Dean. He starts writing down on a piece of notebook paper all the things that reminded him of Dean and represented what Dean meant to him.

Dean knew right away what he was going to do for his project. He was going to represent Castiel and Sam. Castiel, he's secret love and Sam, his little brother, both of who meant the world to Dean. He closed his eyes and tried thinking of symbols that could represent his love for Castiel but some many things were running through his head he was having a hard time picking individual things out.

For most of the period the two boys just sat there brainstorming of all the different things they could use to represent the other. Finally about two minutes before the bell rang, Castiel sighs loudly and packs his things away. Dean glances over at him a little worried.

"You alright there Cas?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just tired ya know?" Castiel says to him giving him one of his cute half smiles.

"I understand perfectly," Dean says grinning at Castiel, "Oh hey Cas I have a favor to ask?"

Castiel looks at him, curiosity filling his eyes, "Yea sure what is it?"

Dean looks down at the table sheepishly, "Well we all know how I am not exactly the brightest crayon in the box and so I was wondering if you could come over maybe tonight or tomorrow night and help me with my chemistry project? I absolutely suck at chemistry and I know you are like a god at it." Castiel chuckles at Dean's over exaggeration but agrees to help anyway, excited about the fact of getting to spend some alone time with Dean.

"Dude, of course I'll help you! What are friends for after all," Castiel says, patting Dean on the back. Dean grins at Castiel but cringes on the inside at his words, feeling like he was being friend zoned. "Gabriel is going to be out all night and Jimmy said he was staying late at Julia's because they quote 'Have a study date' although we all know what kind of studying is really going on there. I just have to kick Anna out for the night and then we can have the house to ourselves and not worry about being disturbed." Castiel tells Dean. Dean dances on the inside at the thought of spending the whole evening alone with Castiel.

"Alright that sounds great! I just need to text Sam and see if he can make himself a sandwich for dinner. We don't need a repeat of yesterday happening." says Dean grimacing. Castiel glances at him curiously, "What happened yesterday?" ha asks.

"Just exploding microwaves, you know the normal stuff," says Dean with a not so happy look on his face. Castiel gives him a sympathetic look and pats him on the back.

The bell rings then and the two boys get up and make their way down the hallway together since their next classes are pretty close together. They're about halfway down the hall when a boy calls out to Castiel, "Hey bud, when's the next party going to be! I fucking can't wait man that was the best." By now Castiel has had enough. He turns to Dean and pushes him against the locker.

"Alright Dean you're going to tell me every last detail of what happened at this damn party. Every. Last. Detail." Castiel says to him keeping his body close to Dean's so that he can't move away. Castiel is too pissed right now to think about the fact that he's so close to Dean. Dean gulps loudly.

"Can this wait till later? I promise I will tell you but we're going to be late to class right now and you know Mr. Crowley hates me." Dean says to him trying to find away out not wanting to lie again to Castiel but also terrified about what Castiel is going to say or think when he finds out about what they did.

"Fine." says Castiel, his blue eyes blazing as he pushes away from Dean and marches into his Spanish class.

Dean stands there shaken for a moment but quickly shakes it off and heads into history.

The rest of the school day goes by super fast. Castiel is still pissed off but has calmed down quit a bit. Dean on the other hand is terrified about telling Castiel the truth but he knows he needs to.

Castiel and Dean meet up at the front of the school. Jimmy takes the car to go off with Julia and Castiel found out that Anna was going to be hanging with her friends, working on some project till late. All that was left was for Dean to make sure Sam was okay.

He quickly called Sam up and explained the situation to him. Sam said that he knew he was grounded but that he needed to work on a project with some friends and that they would get dinner for him so Dean wouldn't have to worry. Dean asks who these friends are and Sam informs him that it's Jess, Jen, AJ, and Anna. Dean reluctantly agrees saying that Sam better be home by 9 and no later.

Hanging up the phone Dean smiles at Castiel, who is leaning now so sexily up against Dean's Impala. Dean feels himself getting turned on by the sight of this and quickly turns away heading for the drivers seat of the car.

The drive to the Castiel's house is quiet. Dean plays some AC/DC CD and tries to not think about the fact that he was about to spend around 4 hours alone with Castiel. Castiel was nervous. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself around Dean. So he set his mind on making sure they stayed focused on Dean's science project.

After what felt like hours but was really only about 15 minutes of tension filled air. The two boys arrive at the house. They both quickly scrabble out of the car and grab their bags. Once inside, Dean heads to the couch in the living room while Castiel goes to get them some snacks and drinks. He grabs two sodas and a bag of chips. Castiel then walks back into the living room keeping his face passive. He hands Dean his drink and then tells him to get to work. Dean was surprisingly more then happy to oblige, afraid of Castiel asking him about the party again. The boys ended up working for two hours straight on Dean's science project. Most of it was spent on just getting him to understand ionic and covalent bonds. Castiel was a great teacher and by the time they took a break, Dean completely understood the two and already had about half of his project done.

"Wow, Castiel you're fucking amazing my friend. I can't believe I understand this now. Hell you would be a way better teacher then my actual teacher." Castiel blushes under his compliment and tries to blow it off by yawning and stretching out his arms.

"Alright Dean, it's time you tell me about what really happened the other night. I need to know! I am so tired of being congratulated for something I don't even remember."

"Just because I tell you, Cas, doesn't mean you will remember."

"I know but I still want you to tell me," says Castiel, a determined look on his face. Dean gulps and knows there is no way he is getting out of this.

"Well it started when we invited Jo and Julia over. Jo asked if she could bring some friends and you said yes. So she ended up showing up with about 4 other girls and like 3 guys. You were surprised by this but you were like whatever. Then Gab showed up with a bunch of his friends. They all brought a ton of beer over and soon we were all getting drunk. Then more and more people started showing up bringing beer and food and such because we were all calling them. When that happened was the point in which Gab left with Anna. We were blasting music and people were getting completely wasted. Half of the people in the room were probably fucking or at least dry humping. Other people were playing games like beer pong or grinding in the living room. It was finally around 2 in the morning when Jimmy and I decided it was time for them all to leave. You were too drunk by then to really realize how late it was or how out of hand things were getting. You had been then life of the party till then. You stripped off your shirt and were grinding against everyone. Although I lied when I said you had sex, and that you were in a mass orgy basically. You didn't have sex with any girls."

At this point Dean stutters a little when he says girls. Castiel raises a questioning eyebrow and thinks to himself, 'geezes this party was amazing! No parents to crash it. Although I am surprised the cops never came but still.' Castiel watches Dean's electric green eyes skirt around the room but always avoiding his face. Dean takes a deep breath, terrified out of his mind about what Castiel was going to think about what he was about to tell him.

"Once everyone was gone, Julia and Jimmy stayed for a bit and cleaned up most of the food and drinks that were left behind. They eventually left leaving just you and me to finish cleaning. You had other ideas though. You grabbed my hand and led me back to the couch saying you just wanted to cuddle and were tired of cleaning. I followed because well I was tired of cleaning too, and cuddling with you sounded amazing. We curled up on the couch; you were so drunk I was surprised you were still awake. However I was even more surprised when you leaned over and kissed me, wrapping your hands in my hair." Dean took a deep breath not even looking at Castiel's reaction, he just kept on going, "I've always liked you, Cas, I just figured you would never like me and that you were straight. But god when you kissed me it was the most amazing thing ever. I responded right away. You were so persistent, you kept getting more and more into like you had done it before. I had never actually had sex with a guy until that point but I had always been attracted to you. Well one thing led to another and eventually you were inside me. It hurt like a bitch but it was also the most amazing thing ever. I was so lost in you I didn't even think about the fact that you were too drunk to probably realize what you were doing. I knew I would probably regret it in the morning but I let you continue and oh god did it feel amazing for both of us. After we were done, you curled up in my arms and fell asleep. I just stayed there watching you sleep. You're so cute when you sleep. Eventually I carried you upstairs and put you into bed. I then came back down stairs and slept on the couch. So yeah, that's basically it."

The room is dead silent when Dean finished explaining. Castiel was in shock but not in a bad way. He was just so happy with the fact that Dean liked him, and liked him a lot by the sound of it. He was extremely sad though that he didn't remember this amazing night. But he promised himself the next one would be amazing and romantic. He wanted to remember making love with Dean next time. Castiel sat there in a wonderful state of bliss not realizing that Dean thought Castiel was freaked out of his mind.

Castiel was shocked out of his wonderful thoughts when Dean stood up not looking at him. "I am so sorry Cas. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you were drunk. You probably hate me now and you're probably disgusted with the fact that you had sex with a guy. I am sorry. Ill just leave, thanks for your help." The whole time Dean is saying this Castiel is sitting there starring at him in shock. 'Does he really think I am disgusted by this?' Castiel thinks. Dean doesn't once look at him scared to see his face. Dean turns to leave and it takes Castiel a second to register all this.

Dean is almost half way to the door before Castiel jumps up and runs over to him grabbing his hand to stop him. Startled Dean turns around still avoiding looking into Castiel's bright blue eyes.

"Cas please just let me go. I understand.." Castiel grabs Dean's chin and pulls Dean's face towards his, cutting him off with a kiss before he can even finish. Dean is shocked. So shocked he doesn't respond and Castiel pulls back worried. Now Dean looks Castiel in the eye and blue and green stare into at each other.

Dean wraps arm around Castiel's waist and Castiel places his hand on Dean's shoulder pulling him roughly against him. Their lips meet and it's like fire, the passion between them sizzling and their bodies responding to the others like crazy. The two boys back up towards the couch and Dean pushes Castiel down and climbs on top of him. Their lips meet once again. Castiel takes his hands and explores up under Dean's shirt, running his hands across the hard plans of Dean's chest. Dean moans under his touch. The two boys pull apart for a second to catch their breathe.

"Dean, oh my beautiful Dean," says Castiel cupping Dean's cheek with his hand, "You should have told me this from the beginning. I wish with all my heart that I could remember Saturday night but I can't. Dean I have liked you for the longest time now, but you always had girlfriends. So I figured you were straight." Dean just shakes his head no.

"Castiel, you've been the only one I've ever really wanted." Dean confesses. With that Castiel captures Dean's lips once again in a heated kiss. Dean could feel Castiel's hard on through his pants and so he grinded their hips together, producing a moan from both of their lips from the wonderful friction on their hard shafts.

Suddenly they hear the front door open and the two boy's job apart looking guilty as hell, lips swollen and their breathing shallow. Both boys stare at the front door as Anna walks in.

"Hey Cas, we finished early. I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Anna asks innocently not realizing just how much she was interrupting.

"Oh no don't worry Annie, Dean was just leaving." Anna scowls at Castiel's use of her annoying nick name but blows it off.

"Alrighty, oh and Dean, it looks like your little brother has a little crush on someone," Anna says laughing.

"Oh really?" says Dean in surprise, his brother had never really been into liking anyone, always so focused on school, "And who is the unlucky girl, winning my brothers affection?"

"Her name is Jen, you know, Julia's younger sister? The one she like never mentions because she's always so busy with Jimmy, yeah that one. She's actually really pretty and nice, just shy, but super smart. Try not to tease Sam too much about it alright," says Anna.

"Of course not!" says Dean with a mischievous smile on his face. Anna just shakes her head at him

"Well goodnight Dean," she says as she heads up stairs.

Dean and Castiel watch her go upstairs.

"I guess I better get home and check up on lover boy," says Dean reluctantly.

"Yeah you're probably right," Castiel says but neither of them move, they just stand there starring at each other. Finally Castiel walks up to Dean and kisses him lightly on the lips causing Dean to smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" says Castiel wrapping his arms around Dean in a tight hug.

"Yeah, tomorrow," murmurs Dean into Castiel's hair.

With that the green eyed boy leaves Castiel's house happier then he has been in a very long time.

* * *

**How amazing was that? My tease of a little sister teased me when she wrote it. I wanted deans and cas' clothes to come flying off but we'll save that for another day. So the cats out of the bag... Next chappy will be a filler and about Sam and Jen (Julia's shy, pretty and smart sister-.-) then the good stuff will start. But what's a romantic comedy without some Balthazar drama huh? Hope you enjoyed this amazing chapter ;) until next time. **

**~Jules**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited our story. :D We really appreciate it. **

**Dedicated to my baby sister. I love you so much Jenny Boo Boo. You mean the world to me. **

**This chapter is a filler and has nothing to do with the whole story. Read and find out what happens next. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does.**

* * *

Sam Winchester stared at blond sitting in front of him, her long blond hair flowing gently down her back. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Sam froze; he didn't think she would turn around.

"Yes?" She smiles shyly. Sam's eyes widened at her voice.

"Uh, do you have an extra pen" he stuttered.

"You have a pen in your hand" she looks at his pen.

Sam dropped his pen. "Uh, no I don't?"

She giggled and blushed. "Okay" she turned around and searched around in her bag for a pen. She sat back up and smiled and handed him a pink pen with fuzzy end. "This is all I could find"

Sam took it and shrugged. "It's fine." He smiles and wrote his name on the paper. "I am Sam."

"I'm Jennifer. But call me Jen." She tried to hold back another smile but failed. Sam was really tickling her fancy. "And I know you're Sam."

Sam looked at his paper blushing. Jen's eyes widen noticing the blush forming on his face. It was so freaking cute. She turned around and licked her slightly chapped lips. Sam Winchester finally acknowledged me. She squealed not knowing she was being loud.

"Miss Pederson," the teacher said stopping her speech. "Is there a problem?"

Jen shook her head. "Thought I saw a bug, it was just dust."

The teacher rolled her eyes continuing on with class. Jen sighed in relief looking at the kids that were still looking at her. She sunk in her seat trying to hide her embarrassment from everyone.

After class, everyone ran out the door quickly. Sam was packing his stuff and trying to walk out the door at the same time. He attempted and failed colliding into a wall then something soft and warm. Hearing the same squeal he heard in class. He looked down at what he landed on. More like who. Both the teens stared into each other's eyes.

"Jen" Sam breathed. Jen nodded. "Hi."

"You're on top of me." She grunted trying to move out from underneath of him. "Please (don't) get off of me." The 'don't' was said in her head. She didn't want him to move.

"I blew up my microwave" he blurted out as he stood back up, helping her up.

"Uh interesting," She wiped off her shirt.

"Let me help" he started to wipe off her shirt and her pants. He backed away as his hand touched her butt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you."

Jen sighs and looks at him. "Sam it's okay. Stop apologizing."

Sam nodded vigorously and stopped realizing he was being an idiot. He looked at her and smiles "hey my friends are getting together after school for a study party. Mrs. Keebler's tests can be pretty brutal"

Jen nodded too quickly. "I'm in." She smiled and took out a marker, writing on his hand. "Call me"

Sam stared at her as she walked away, noticing a switch in her hips as she walks. Sam bit his lip and leaned against the locker. Hoping the day ended quickly.

Too much to Sam's dismay the day dragged on. It didn't seem to want to end. Finally the bell rang letting the kids know it was the end of the day. Sam ran out the door going to his locker, pulling out his phone texting Jen's number.

'Meet me the skool library' he put his phone in his pocket and headed to the library where he usually met up with his friends.

Sam arrived when Anna arrived. They waited on Aj, he usually took long because his locker was on the other side of the school. Jess showed up and smiled at Sam and Anna.

When Aj showed up the gang decided they wanted to leave. But Sam stopped them from leaving.

"Wait, we have someone joining us." He says, holding his hand out.

Anna raised a brow. "Really, who?"

"Jen Pederson. She's..." Sam started but got cut off.

"Right here. Hi, I'm Jen." Jen smiles as she stood with the group.

They all introduced each other and ended up leaving to Sam's house. The walk to the house was quiet but very entertaining. Sam kept tripping over his feet. Jess joking at him for having big feet. Aj telling Sam that he would grow into his feet.

Sam opened the door to his house where the gang piled in. Jen stayed back and witnessed the craziness in front of her. Her eyes looked into the hazel eyes that were looking at her.

"Don't stand there like a statue. Come on. Let's get our study on." Sam smiles at her.

Jen follows the boy to the living room where they all gather around the coffee table. Books open, pens scribbling, but the guys deciding to play a game to help with the studying. The study game turned into a competitive game of paper basketball, which turned into a game of spin the bottle.

Sam found an empty beer bottle that was left in Dean's room. Sam didn't understand why his brother drank so much. He knew it was the reason why his father was in the hospital on his death bed. Pushing his thoughts to the side, he came back down, bottle in hand.

The game turned awkward when Sam witness Anna and Jess kiss each other. It was Sam's turn. He held his breath as he spun the bottle. It continued to spin and spin and spin. He was caught in a loop until he realized who it landed on.

Jen blushed as the bottle landed on her. She licked her lips and looked at Sam. She moved closer as did Sam. Sam leaned in, his eyes still opened. Jen closed her eyes a bit nervous to share her first kiss with Sam Winchester.

Sam closed his eyes and they clunked heads. Sam winced "Sorry"

"It's okay" she whispered.

The teens finally moved in close their lips touching for about 30 seconds. A long kiss. Until Jen's phone rang. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at her phone.

"Oh shoot! I have to go." She got up quickly, grabbing her stuff. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

She was half way to the door then turned around, going back to Sam, kissing him once more, then left.

"Wait, isn't she Julia's sister?" Anna said more to herself.

"What? Anna, seriously? The boy just had his first kiss and you're worried about who she's related to." Aj sighed and slapped Sam's back pulling the kid out of stupor.

Sam touched his lips and smiled. Yeah, I'm the man. He thought to himself.

* * *

**SO what do you think? Little 13 year old Sammy is falling in love with his Brothers Boyfriends Brothers Girlfriend's sister. ;) Yeah I just went there. Chapter is not long because its not meant to be in the story. I just wanted Add some Sam lovin' in there. **

**~Julie… Keep on Reading. Don't forget, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Castiel: I don't understand this story.  
Julie: shhh, it's okay. It's so much fun.  
Castiel: how is it fun to read about my attractions towards Dean?  
Julie: ERMAGERD! You just said youre attracted to Dean. I am sooo blogging this *squeals* **

**lol enjoy this chapter :3 also it would mean so much to us if y'all could check out our Other story! It's a bunch of one shots between Dean and Castiel, you'll love them if you like Destiel. Pretty please :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dean opened his eyes and yawned big. The sun was streaming through the window and making sure he didn't fall back asleep. He rolled over to check the time and realized he had actually woken up before his alarm for once. That's when he realized he had actually slept well for once. Not a single night mare like he typically has. Dean smiles to himself when he remembers yesterday. 'Castiel likes me,' he thinks to himself smiling big.

Dean quickly climbs out of the bed and walks towards the bathroom stripping off his boxers that he slept in, in the process. He hops into the shower and lets the warm water wash over him. He smiles again when he thinks of Castiel's soft lips against his and his bright blue eyes looking into his. Dean loses track of time and his shocked out of his thoughts when the water turns cold. 'Shit,' he thinks to himself as he quickly shuts the water off and grabs a towel.

He walks back into his bedroom and pulls on a fresh pair of boxers and his best pair of jeans. He decided he wanted to look good for Castiel today, something he's never done for anyone else. Dean grabs a tight white v-neck shirt and walks into the kitchen. Sam is already up and eating a bowl of cereal. At least Dean can trust him to do that much on his own. He walks over to the table and ruffles Sam's hair lovingly. Sam glares at him and mutters jerk under his breath. "Bitch," Dean echoes back at him, before grabbing himself a bowl and pouring him self some cheerios.

"So Sammy, I hear you have yourself a little crush. In fact I hear it's Julia's younger sister. Try not to scare her too much with you're nerdiness," Dean says with a teasing tone.

Sam turns bright red and almost spits milks everywhere. Dean breaks out laughing at his brother's facial expression.

"Shut up Dean! She's really nice and totally likes me for who I am. Leave me alone," says an embarrassed Sam. He gets up and sticks his bowl in the dish washer. "Why are you up this early anyway? Its barely 8, school doesn't start till 9 for you plus you're late half the time anyway?" Sam asks his brother curiously.

"I don't know actually. I just woke up. Guess I slept well last night for once." Dean says to Sam, while shoveling food into his mouth. Sam just shrugs his shoulders and walks to the door to catch the bus since his school starts at 8:30. He couldn't wait to be in high school but he still had the rest of this year go. "Well I will see you later!" Sam calls out to Dean, hopping energetically out of the door, filled with thoughts of seeing Jen. Dean just shakes his head at his brother, and picks up his now empty cereal bowl and placing it in the dish washer as well.

Dean stands in the kitchen not sure what to do now. He decides he'll go play guitar for little bit and then surprise Castiel by picking him up for school.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Castiel woke up around 7, yawning big and smiling to him self. He had the most wonderful dream of Dean and him making love. He could still see Dean's metallic green eyes floating in his mind. He rolled over and reluctantly climbed out of bed knowing he needed to go get breakfast ready for his family. Since he seemed to be the only one on the family with any cooking skills, he was assigned the chief of the house. The only good part of it was it kept him from having to do a lot of other more unpleasant tasks.

Castiel makes his way into the bathroom he shares with Jimmy. He takes a quick shower trying not to let green eyes pop into his mind and slow him down. He quickly hops out of the shower and towel dries his hair. Castiel then stands in front of his closest trying to decide what the hell to wear to school. He typically doesn't waste time finding an outfit, just picking the first things he sees. Today feels different though. He wants to look good for Dean. They know now about each other's feeling but he's still not sure were this relationship is going to go, or if they are even going to have one. So he wants to make the best impressions on Dean as he can, to show Dean he is worthy of him.

Castiel ends up deciding on wearing dark tight blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair sperry's. He looks himself over in the mirror and decides that's good enough. By now it's almost 7:45. Castiel swears and hurries down the stairs to the kitchen were Anna is already dressed and waiting for breakfast.

"Sorry Annie, I'll have breakfast ready in no time and still get you out the door for the bus before 8:10." Castiel tells Anna, as he grabs some eggs and bacon from the fridge. He quickly throws them on the stove and scrambles up some eggs. Ten minutes later the house is filled with the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. By now Gabriel and Jimmy are up as well. Everyone grabs a plate and sits down to eat together. Castiel smiles as he watches Gabriel tease Anna and Jimmy go on and on about some math project, the geek. He loves his family and would do anything for them. Castiel picture Dean and Sammy sitting at the table with them, all of them being one big happy family. He can already see it. Anna and Sam fighting like siblings, Jimmy going on about whatever job he'll have in the future, Gabriel sitting there watching over the family like the good father figure he is, and Dean and Castiel sitting there happy and together.

Castiel sighs to himself as he finishes up his food. Jimmy looks over at Castiel concerned. Castiel and him have a strange connection, and could typically tell when something was bothering the other one. Jimmy wasn't sure whether it was good or bad but he knew something was on Castiel's mind, something big.

"Hey, you alright?" Jimmy asks Castiel quietly, looking at the boy with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What?" Castiel looks up at Jimmy startled out of his happy thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine Jim. I just have some stuff on my mind. I…It be better if we talk later." Castiel says, giving Jimmy a look that tells him it's something he doesn't want anyone knowing. Castiel has had one girlfriend in his life and it ended quickly. He just wasn't into girls. Then his relationship with Balthazar had all been in secret. So no one actually knew he was gay, they all just thought he was a nerd, too focused on school to care about girls. He also wasn't exactly sure how the rest of his family felt about homosexual but he knew Jimmy would support him no matter what. Jimmy nods, understanding and goes back to his breakfast.

By the time they have all finished breakfast it is almost 8:15 and Gabriel decides to run Anna to school on his way to work. As soon as they have left, Jimmy and Castiel sit down on the couch, chilling for a little bit till they also have to leave for school.

"Alright spill," Jimmy says giving Castiel a pointed look with his bright blue eyes. Castiel looks down at his hands nervously.

"I'm gay. I'm straight up gay," Castiel says coming out straight out with it instead of beating around the bush. Castiel figures Jimmy is going to freak or something, so he is really surprised when Jimmy throws his head back and starts laughing.

"What?" says Castiel almost offended by his brothers out burst. Jimmy just shakes his head, "Cas, you really think I didn't know that? I knew about Balthazar and you. I am your twin brother, it's my job to know these things. I just never said anything because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready." Jimmy tells Castiel.

Castiel looks down at his hands sheepishly, "Oh," he says, "Does Gab and Annie know?" Jimmy shakes his head no, "Like I said, I wanted you to tell us when you were ready. So I kept your secret. You're into Dean now aren't you? I heard you muttering his name once in the shower." Castiel blushes crimson.

"Yeah I am, oh my god Jimmy, I really like him. I have never felt this way about anyone! Then yesterday, when we were studying, he ended up admitting he has feelings for me too!" Castiel tells Jimmy, almost jumping up and down on the couch in excitement of finally being able to tell someone how he feels. Jimmy smiles at his brother's happiness, seeing a smile like that was rare on Castiel.

"I am so happy for you bro, I really am," Jimmy says smiling, "So are you guys going to date or something?" Castiel is about to respond but it interrupted by the door bell. Giving Jimmy a confused look, he gets up to answer it.

Swinging the door open, Castiel is greeted with a pair of bright green eyes looking at him. Castiel smiles big as he see's Dean standing outside. His eyes roam down Dean's body, taking in the tight white t-shirt he is wearing, noticing how well it defines his beautiful muscles.

"Dean!" Cas stutters out, trying to hide is growing hard on, "What…what are you doing here?" Dean smiles big at Castiel, loving the effect he is having on Castiel. "I thought I would surprise you and take you to school this morning?" Dean says, giving Castiel the sexist smile he has. Castiel can't take it anymore. Glancing over his shoulder, he notices Jimmy has mysteriously disappeared. Castiel grabs Dean's hand and yanks him into the house. He shuts the door quickly and then pushes Dean hard up against it, attacking his lips. Dean yips in surprise but quickly relaxes, and responds eagerly to Castiel's kiss. Dean moans against Castiel's mouth, as grinds their hips together.

Cas finally pulls away breathing hard. "Good morning, Dean," he says smiling big. Dean grins "Good morning, Cas, so how bout that ride," Dean asks grinning. "Definitely!" Castiel says grinning.

"Hey Jimmy! You can take the car today! I am going to ride with Dean, I'll see you at school." Castiel yells out to Jimmy, wherever he disappeared to. "Okay! Sounds great!" Jimmy yells back from what sounds like the kitchen. Castiel runs up the stairs and grabs his backpack before racing back down to Dean, who is leaning oh so sexily against the wall.

"Let's go," Castiel says to Dean smiling at him and opening the door for him. Dean smiles and walks out of the door. Castiel follows Dean out the door, admiring his fine ass in the process. The walk over and jump into the impala.

A few minutes later they are on there way to school, a slightly awkward silence filling the car.

"So," Dean says clearing his voice, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday night. You know… um…. Like a real date… um… see how things go?" Dean says embarrassed, afraid Cas wouldn't go on a date with him. Castiel smiles at Dean's attempt at asking him out. "I would love that," Castiel say's placing a hand on Dean's thigh. Dean relaxes right away after that. "Great," he says smiling.

The two boys relax into the car ride, just enjoying being in each others company. All too soon they arrive at school. Cas and Dean climb out of the car, getting a couple of funny looks in the process. They ignore them and make their way towards their lockers, which are luckily right by each other.

Dean is standing by his locker getting his books out when suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and his greeted with a slap in the face.

"You're an asshole! You know that!" a girl yells at him. Dean stands there shocked for a second until he realizes who the girl is. It's Meg Masters, a girl he stood up at the party on Saturday. She tried to lure him into a bedroom to have sex but he completely denied her and turned and walked away. "I have been getting shit from everyone the past two days for getting rejected by you and your sorry sexy ass." Dean smirks at the comment about the sexy ass, although the smirk doesn't last long when Meg takes her hug diet coke and dumps it over Dean's head. She glares at him one last time and then turns and stalks away leaving Dean standing their dripping wet.

Castiel saw the whole thing but didn't know what to say. But as soon as Meg dumped her drink of Dean, Castiel just breaks out laughing. Dean looks over at him and glares at him for a second but soon he too is laughing. Castiel notices how now that Dean's white shirt is soaking wet, he can see right through it to Dean's beautifully sculpted body. Castiel feels himself growing hard and knows he can't wait till Friday to fuck Dean.

"Uh Dean," Castiel says, still laughing slightly, "Maybe we should go home and get you a new shirt?" he says suggestively. For the first time in his life, Castiel actually wants to miss class if it means he can be with Dean. Dean catches on to Castiel's mood fast and he grins from ear to ear. The thought of having Castiel in side him again, caused him to go hard. Dean looks down at his shirt, pulling it off of his skin, "Yeah, you're probably right." Dean smiles at Cas, as the two boys make there way back out to the impala.

Balthazar stood in the shadows, watching the two boys, jealousy ripping through him. He could see just how much Castiel liked Dean, it was written all over his face. He could tell Dean felt the same. He didn't like it at all. Castiel was his and only his. He was just going to have to show Castiel how much better he was then this Dean Winchester.

* * *

**I'm very pleased with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I said we weren't rushing things between Dean and Cas but c'mon now. I can't wait any longer! The suspense is killing me. Jenny boo boo wrote this chapter. She's super de duper amazing! Read and Review ppl.**

Special thanks to those who have followed and favorited our story. It's spectacular to see so many of you are a fan of this story. Honestly, this has to be the best fic I had helped write.

Originally it was just going to be my story. But I had no idea where I was going with it. So I got my sister to help me along with it. And low and behold SPNdynamicDUO! Hehe!

THANKS A HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS!  
~Julie


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry for the long wait. Both Jen and I have been busy with life and I finally had time to write this chapter. It's short but I hope it makes up for the long wait. I hope. Please forgive us.**

**We do not own supernatural, just the kink that goes along the story line. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Cas gasped as he held on tightly to Dean. The taller boy leaned Cas against the couch, still clothed but their limbs were intertwined together. Their mouths were connected and no signs of letting go either. Cas gripped at Dean's shirt, trying hard to take it off. It was still sticky due to Meg dumping her drink all over the boy. He was still confused as to why she did so.

Dean started to get the message and took off his shirt for Castiel. He knew the smaller boy under him wanted more, but Dean just recently dropped the bomb in Casthat both men had slept together over the weekend and had hot sex. Which Cas was conscious, but not aware due to his drunken stupor. Dean was shocked when Casflipped them over and trailed hot kisses down Dean's chest. He let out a sharp breath, when Cas rubbed the apex of his thighs and cupped him as he dipped his tongue into his belly button. Dean was officially turned on. If he wasn't before, well hell he was now.

Both men looked at each other as Cas unbuttoned Dean's fly and asked if it was all right to continue. Dean nodded his head vigorously and bit his lip as Cas pulled both his pants and boxers down. Blowing on Dean's tip and watched it twitch. Cas couldn't control his arousal and let out a moan as his lips captured Dean's tip with his lips. Lapping his tongue over the slit on the tip, he enjoyed hearing the words of plea coming out of Dean's mouth. He chuckled and took Dean whole into his mouth.

It felt like months have passed when Castiel finished playing with his dick. Both men sat on the couch and looked at each other with knowing smiles, and couldn't help but feel a faint flush come upon their cheeks. Dean was the first one to speak only to get interrupted by Cas, then again by the other. Both men laughed a little. It was quiet for a while but Cas broke the awkward silence.

"Gay baby." Cas whispered.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Word"

"Dean what does this make us?" Cas turned his body towards him.

The taller boy looked at him and shrugged. "Gay?"

"No shit Sherlock" Cas rolled his eyes. "I mean us. What does this make us?"

"I don't know. I guess we're a couple" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"You guess? Seriously, Dean?" Dean nodded. "I don't want an 'I guess'. I want more than that. I want a Yes or NO. It's not that hard to comply."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't get snippy with me because I didn't have sex with you."

Cas was taken aback, how could Dean suggest that he was pissed off because he didn't have sex. Well of course, Caswas frustrated because they didn't have sext but that wasn't the reason why. Cas just slumped his shoulders and shook his head. "That is not the reason why Dean. I'm just not use to, whatever this is, that we have going on between us." Cas paused for a moment. "What is going on between us? Are we just going to keep doing this? Or make it more than this?"

Dean frowned and sighed. "What do you want me to say? Yes Cas we are an item. I mean, I'm not technically gay. I'm bisexual. You know that, but being in a relationship is what you want then, fuck it. Cas, you're my boyfriend all right. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me."

Cas stared at Dean for a bit, confused as to what he should do. Not knowing if it was Dean just talking or was he commanding him to kiss Dean. When Dean saw Casnot moving, he barked his next words that made Cas jump out of his skin and kiss the green eyed Adonis hard.

The hours flew by fast, both boys lost track of time. They continued their kissing until a girly squeal took them out of their lust filled kisses. Dean and Cas looked behind the couch to see Jo and Sam watched the two love birds making out. Jo made the squeal, while Sam just stood there shocked.

"I knew it. I knew it. I KNEW IT!" Jo jumped around and ran over to Dean and Cas. She looked at both boys, their lips red and swollen from hours of kissing. Their necks red with love bites, she just examined them like a science experiment and laughed hard. "this is so amazing. I just love it when friends become a couple. Look at them Sammy. They're so cute together. I have to tell my mom you, Dean Winchester, FINALLY have a partner. Oh god she's going to be so excited when she finds out."

Sam just scratched the back of his neck. "You're gay?"

"Bi, Sam." Dean sighed.

"Where am I going?" Sam asked confused.

Dean groaned as Cas and Jo erupted into laughter. "Bisexual, bitch."

"Oh, don't need to be all mean, jerk" He gave Dean a smile. "But hey, you got a boyfriend. It's cute-ish."

Sam wasn't too sure how to take in the news. He knew his brother as the womanizer, the one that had sex with countless women. Even at 17, the boy had sex with woman ranging from the ages 16 to 21. He had no morals, yet here he sits with a guy on his lap and completely and utterly happy. Sam shook his head and just congratulated his brother on his newfound relationship.

Dean smiled up at Cas, he felt complete when his cousin and his brother were acceptant of his new relationship. He felt even happier to know that his aunt was going to find out. He was just worried about

the kids in school, would that make fun of him, or would they be acceptant just like Jo and Sammy. Yeah, kids weren't going to be happy about it, especially the girls. But he can't help who he fell in love with. Yes, Dean Winchester, was in love. He wished he could shout it to the world. And he just might.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it's short. I just wanted to fill you in from the long wait. Jesus I sent this to Jen to Beta it and she was like "You should make it longer" and I was like… I can't make it longer. I want to keep writing but it'll take me forever and like 50 pages later to show what I really want to say. I need inspiration and I get that from Jen when she writes her chapters. But do not fear, Dean will shout from the rooftops that he's in love with Castiel.**

**~Julie**


End file.
